


Hi

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Pick-Up Lines, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 10:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9889058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: Percy tries to find a way to chat the brunette up





	

‚Your eyes match my bedspread, you’d look so good there‘. Errr…no, this wasn’t what he should say even though it was true. 

Percy stood in the corner, clutching his beer bottle in one hand. The moment he had seen the tall brunette with the sticking out ears, he’d totally been smitten and knew he needed to get to know him. Since then he’d thought up lots of pick-up lines and all of them sounded either not funny enough or too bold. 

But…how about…’Heaven must be missing an angel’? No, that was too old and over-used. Or…or…’I have a huge secret…want to see it?’ Nah, no way. Percy blushed even thinking about it. 

People always thought it was easy for him to pull but if he were honest, Percy hadn’t pulled once in his entire life. He just stood there and people came to him. It didn’t take long for them to leave again - the six months with Gwaine being the longest relationships Percy had ever been in – when they discovered that he was strong and tough on the outside but was actually a lot softer than it seemed. 

‘Me Tarzan, you Jane.’ Yeah, as if that would work anywhere else but a Halloween party. He could toss the man with the wonderful smile over his shoulder and carry him out of the place. Then again, actually he was the Jane in any relationship. He wasn’t girly, not at all, he just enjoyed bottoming a lot more than constantly worrying if he hurt someone when he topped. 

Oh no! The man had caught him staring. This was awkward. But then he sent a smile his way and Percy’s insides did funny things. He had watched all evening long. The man had chatted with friends and laughed a lot but he hadn’t smiled this particular smile at anyone. 

Before Percy could decide what to do, the man came over. 

“Hi.”

And that was all it took.


End file.
